Manners, Levi
by princessblair
Summary: Erwin's tired of Levi's bad manners and he knows just what to do.


Warnings: bondage, light spanking, Levi's dirty little mouth. Seriously someone should wash it.

* * *

"Pass the salt." Levi gives Erwin a glance, his arms stretched out to receive the seasoning. Erwin stops eating just to cock his eyebrows towards him. The smaller man mirrors his expression, clearly not getting his message if he intends to send one. It was a stupid waste of time and if he would've just passed him the god damned salt he would've been done with his meal already.

"What do you say?" Erwin asks slowly, as if he's talking to a petulant little child. In some ways, he thinks he is. With Levi being a little bitch most of the time, the thought never drifts away from his mind most of the time.

Levi rolls his eyes towards his commander, not really in the mood for any of his pseudo mind games. He just wants the god damned salt for fucks sake.

"Pass. The. Salt." He repeats just as slowly. He thinks Erwin is plain abnormal and he needs to emphasize every single fucking word for it to pass through his thick eyebrows and get to his equally thick brain. Erwin frowns towards him.

"Say please, Levi." The Commander lightly scolds him. Levi's eyes narrow, clearly not amused anymore. Then again, he is never the one to be a victim of such emotions, preferring to be brooding at a corner.

Instead of uttering the simple word please, Levi stands up stubbornly and pushes his body off the bench. He grabs the salt that's situated beside Erwin and gives his Commander a hardcore stare contest. Erwin's eyes are impassive but the corners twitch in apparent irritation.

Levi plops back on his seat, dragging the whole bench as he pulls it. It makes Sasha spill her soup in a squeak but neither of the two men notices her yelps.

The petulant child resumes eating, ignoring Erwin's stare at the side of his head.

Erwin had just about had enough of Levi's lack of manners. He decides to commence, '_Operation: Manners, please."_

X

Erwin decides to trail Levi for the rest of the day. Since they weren't so busy, it was easy to do so. Levi had decided to oversee the cadets' training. In Erwin's mind it's the perfect opportunity to instill some manners on Levi since the smaller man had probably trailed the soldiers in order to assault them.

"Why are you following me?" Levi hardly spares him a glance; instead he prefers to keep his eyes on the pathway leading to the training grounds. Erwin hovers behind him, carefully watching his figure. _'At least he's not slouching' _Erwin thinks. He gets that one down.

"I'm merely interested in your activities." He answers coolly. Levi's gives him a sideway glance and a suspicious _tsk_.

"You shouldn't _tsk_ like a dog." He admonishes. It was comical on how Erwin had imitated his _tsk,_ his had sounded far too uptight and too airy.

"You sound like those Sina buffoons."

Erwin ignores his rude comment as they reach their subordinates. The kids are sweaty and catching their breaths that makes Levi cringe.

'_Oh boy, here comes the acid.'_ Erwin thinks.

"Ackerman," Levi holds up two fingers in front of him and jerks it towards his direction to signal her to come. She jogs, huffing a little bit as she gives the two officers a salute. Erwin nods his head in reply but Levi upturns his nose at her.

"What do you think you're doing, hm?" He gives her a once over that she returns with an angry frown.

"I'm training, sir." Her brows furrow in confusion at his question thinking it was obvious enough. He rolls his eyes along with a raise of his thin eyebrow.

"Why are you training with Jeager, cadet?

The girl turns one hundred shade of red at his observation and she tries to coherent her thoughts but was proven unsuccessful. When Levi notices her lack of response, he continues his tirade.

"Get on your knees and clean horse shit, brat. After that take a long shower because I'm pretty sure even as far as here, Jeager is getting turned off with your stench. Dismissed."

Her nose was practically steaming out of her ears but Erwin's presence stops her from disrespecting Levi. How boring.

"Levi…" Erwin warns. He ignores the blonde man behind him. When Mikasa had stomped her way out of their sight, Levi gestures towards Kirschtein. As expected, the kid gives them a salute but Erwin waves his hand.

"You may leave," Erwin orders Jean. Two pairs of eyebrows rose towards him. "Your Captain was just mentioning how much you have improved in your hand to hand combat. A job well done, if I say so myself."

The kid was beyond confused; he hasn't even been training and was just lounging by the shade. Nevertheless, he ran off after a good amount of sweat at his commanding officers' odd behavior.

Levi growls at him when his prey scrams away.

"What do you think are you doing?" Levi faces him; his short stature was hardly intimidating for a man like him. He kinda looks like a puppy barking and it fuels Erwin's cause to train his little Captain.

"You need to learn to hold your tongue. Stop being rude." Erwin checks his nails avertedly to rile Levi even more. Levi takes the bait and grumbles even louder.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you're doing, so don't give me shit on what I do." Levi was about to stalk towards the cadets once more but Erwin grabs his jacket that hauls Levi back.

With the way Levi was fuming at him he was sure the man was about to lunge his claws at him. Erwin gives him a warning look.

"A person of your rank should act accordingly. Do not make me tell you twice." Erwin lets him go and watches Levi sulk towards his office.

Erwin thinks he is getting close.

X

Erwin is shuffling between his paperwork, checking discrepancies every once in a while. He had begrudgingly left Levi alone for the mean time and the eerie quietness around the castle tells him Levi hadn't gone off and harassed another soldier.

He hears his door being opened forcefully; slamming it back shut as soon as the figure passes the doorway. He barely needs to lift his head up to see who it was. The low grumpy murmurs were already a sign that it is the Captain that had entered his room.

"What can I do to help you, Levi?"

The small figure leaves the narrow walkway towards his office to come into view; his hands are palm up carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. Erwin smiles in gratitude. Levi sets on his table, carefully moving away his papers to avoid getting them stained. Satisfied he takes a seat in front of the commander.

"Pour me some tea." Levi asks, no scratch that, demands. He crosses his legs in an inelegant manner that makes Erwin inwardly cringe.

"You know normal human being usually knock on the door and say please." Erwin sets his papers aside to stand and pour some tea, despite scolding Levi for his lack of manners.

"What a hypocrite. You haven't even said thank you."

"Thank you."

"That doesn't sound like you mean it."

Realizing that Levi had turned the table on him, he sighs dejectedly and hands Levi his cup of tea and a saucer for his biscuits. He watches Levi pick the cup up by rimming his fingers around the cup instead of grabbing it daintily from its handle.

Erwin was used to it but he still had enough shame to look scandalized. He grabs Levi's wrists that almost caused the latter to spill his tea on his lap. Levi gives him a bored stare.

"What is it this time?"

"You hold it like this," Erwin demonstrates for Levi. He slips two fingers on the rib of the handle while his thumb holds it firmly in place. Finally, he pops his pinky finger coquettishly. "And not like a caveman."

He waits for Levi to do the same but Levi just drops his elbow on the armrest and lays his chin on his small hands.

"Did you just…?" Levi trails off, a little unsure what to say to _that_.

"What?"

"Never mind." He finally sips his tea and to Erwin's relief he doesn't slurp. However, Levi notices this and decides it's time for payback.

He slurps it real well, if he says so himself.

He watches Erwin shrivel and die on his seat and he lets out a little snort for the finishing touch.

Erwin prays to every god to give him the strength to continue his mission.

X

Levi doesn't come to his room that night and Erwin is a tad bit disappointed. He will never admit that though. Then again, he needs a little time away from Levi's overwhelming good manners.

Or lack thereof.

Erwin rolls around in his bed, plotting ways to get Levi to learn some manners. Sleep eludes him that night but he thinks it'll be worth it in the end.

X

Erwin cracks his eyes open reluctantly. He hadn't gotten a wink since his cogs had worked overtime and the dark circles under his eyes are proof. He hears shuffles outside his door and he groans. He doesn't feel like company or even getting out of bed today.

There are days he wishes he wasn't a commander.

Dragging his feet, he crouches down, in front of his drawers to grab a pair of boxers since he sleeps buff. He almost drops his balls when his door flew open. Clutching his heart to steady it, he scolds the intruder (which is most likely Levi since he's the only one with access to his room).

"Levi, what do you want?"

He slips on his underwear and faces Levi who stops at the sight of his naked glory. Erwin is still confused as to how this man is still attracted to him after sleeping together for almost four years.

"I-uhm" Levi clears his throat and sticks his eyes to something less yummy. Like Erwin's hideous lamp.

"I'm picking you up." He says lamely. Erwin feels doubt creep on his neck.

"For?"

"Breakfast, obviously." Levi still refuses to meet his eyes. "And put some clothes on if you want to eat before Braus steals your food. I don't want to jump you this early in the morning."

Erwin gasps, appalled by Levi's vocabulary.

X

They enter the mess hall together minutes later. Even if Levi had been practically drooling over his body, Erwin had enough self-control to tell him that they needed to eat if they want anything done today. Levi eventually had agreed after Erwin compromises with a sensuous kiss. With tongue. Levi had been very specific to include that.

Jaeger rushes to their side as soon as they make their threatening presence known. Eren was practically bouncing on his feet, beaming eagerly towards Erwin and Levi. His hands curl in a salute that both officers acknowledge.

"Captain, I already finished cleaning the third floor and went ahead by cleaning the second." Eren says proudly, his ear to ear grin makes Levi's face scrunch in disgust at the sight of a happy human being.

"So?" Levi manages. Erwin nudges him and turns to Eren.

"A job well done, Eren. Thank you for your thoughtfulness." He sends Levi a twitch but the smaller man rolls his eyes in reply.

They had expected Eren to walk away and share his loveliness to other people but he was still in front of Levi and was still very much anticipating his recognition. The kid looked pathetic; he was holding his breath waiting for some sort of emotion from his Captain. Erwin pinches Levi's butt.

"Nghh" Levi was shooting daggers towards Erwin but the Commander was just nudging his head again and again towards the direction of the sunny kid. Levi thought Erwin was finally showing his symptoms of epilepsy with the way he was at it.

"Fine. Go away."

Eren accepts it and without a falter in his steps, he finds his friends to eat his breakfast.

Erwin had just had enough of Levi's hard-headedness. He drags his little Captain back to his quarters to teach him a hard lesson on manners.

X

Levi thrashes around as Erwin grabs both of his wrists and pulls him off his feet. His small feet are dangling underneath him. He hisses at the Commander but Erwin ignores him, snatching a neck tie hanging behind the door of his room. He places Levi back on his feet and before Levi could even register's what's happening Erwin had already tied his wrists together. Erwin grabs another tie and drops to his knees to tie Levi's ankles while Levi was too busy sharing his wide berth of curses he knew.

Satisfied when the bindings are tight enough, he throws Levi over his shoulders that knock the breath out of the Captain.

"Put me down, you oaf!"

Erwin reins in his annoyance and drops him on the bed. Levi attempts to wiggle away but Erwin holds him in place and ties the loose ends of the bindings to his headboard.

Levi is so damned trapped; his dick shouldn't even be remotely turned on. Apparently, the fight or flight situation is his kink now, his libido didn't even bother to notify him. He fights the moan that attempts to break away from his mouth as Erwin's tall figure stands in front of his feet, clearly pleased with his work.

"What are you doing?" It had come out too husky for Levi's liking and instead of being fierce it had sounded far too seductive. Erwin's grin was almost splitting his face in half. Dammit.

He pulls on the bindings once again but they don't budge like the annoying man that's drawing closer to him. The idiot can at least try and compensate him with pleasure but Erwin just stands there looming everywhere but not touching him.

"You're a brat, Levi and you need to be taught what the proper decorum is." Erwin's deep voice felt like whips on Levi's cock and he had never felt more ashamed to be turned on while getting punished.

He answers with a _tch_, it's defiant enough to remind Erwin of the first time he had captured this wild beast.

He gently caresses the side of Levi's face as he dips on the bed beside him. They both look at each other, one was blazing with fury and the other was daring him to say something terrible. The gaze Erwin gives Levi is enough for him to go mute; it sends him enough messages to know that if he wanted to be touched he shouldn't be rude.

Levi takes Erwin's challenge head on opening his mouth to speak but Erwin chooses the same time to lightly caress his neck. Moans tumble from his lips.

"Mmm… you sick bastard, you like this. Don't you?" Levi bares his teeth but he retracts it the moment Erwin's hands lift his tied legs up. Levi pulls away but Erwin's fingers dig deeper on his calves.

"So feisty…" Erwin's head drew closer to his ear, the hot breath of his accusation burns ripples that instantly go to Levi's cock. He tries to press his face closer to Erwin but the blonde man pulls away.

With his feet propped in the air, his ass is in full view. Although clothed, it was still cute and Erwin slaps it hard.

"Nghhhh—" Levi was shocked with the sensation and at the same time was horrifyingly aroused. He wiggles his ass a little to encourage Erwin more.

It seemed to have a different effect, though.

"Levi are you…" Erwin's face was a mix of disbelief, confusion and amusement. "enjoying this?"

Levi didn't need to answer. Erwin fumbles quickly with Levi's tight white pants and his reply was begging to be touched.

X

Levi is sobbing for any sort of release from Erwin now, his face is red with arousal, his body is shaking from the shivers he gets whenever he is touched and his cock is starting to color a bit from the lack of attention it's having.

It's cute really, to have him like this. Humanity's strongest trying to be a good boy just to be touched.

Levi has yet to cave, however, and Erwin is waiting for just that, his own cock waiting to enter Levi any moment. He had spread Levi up gloriously with his fingers and the usually stoic man's face was anything but. His eyes had turned bleary with the sensation and his swollen lips are quivering.

He still doesn't have manners, though.

Erwin hums as his cock poises on Levi's entrance, the tip stretching the tight little muscle open but not going any deeper. Levi tries to bury himself on his cock but the bindings and Erwin's steady hand holds him in place.

"Erwin just fuck me." Levi sounds desperate enough and Erwin knows he's close to breaking. He teases the ring once again to illicit another teardrop from Levi's handsome face. His smiles broadly when Levi delivers, he licks if off in a teasing manner.

"Manners, Levi." He reminds, clearly stating the name of the game if he wants to have his release. Levi has played disobediently at him throughout their long winded foreplay and Erwin was getting really tired of it. He supposes it'll be worth it though; taming Levi would be a glorious moment for him.

Levi doesn't talk instead his breaths have turned shorter and more frequent. His chest heaves and the thin material of his shirt exposes more sweaty flesh for Erwin to admire as it slides off Levi's stomach. He trails his hands around Levi's navel and the Captain arches his back to feel more but his thighs get slapped, another handprint marring his pale skin. Levi grunts in pleasure that he receives and Erwin had to close his eyes for a moment to stop himself from burying his dick inside Levi.

Just as he had already cleared his head, Levi surprises him out of his mind.

"Erwin, please… please… please fuck me…" Levi bites his lips and another sob rolls down the side of his eyes to emphasize his desperation.

Erwin had waited too long for this moment and he slams himself inside Levi as the Captain cries in both relief and surprise.

He wastes no time in pounding into Levi hard, he doesn't hold back anymore. Not with the way Levi is chanting his name along with his first sign of manners Erwin could remember.

"Erwin please, please…"

The both of them couldn't muffle the sounds of pure ecstasy as they ride it together. Erwin is growling as he thrusts harder and faster while Levi is clawing his back, Erwin's name spilling from his tender lips.

It gets him off, with the way Levi sounded so frantic for him. He spurts his cum inside Levi's ass as he grabs the Captain's dick in his own hands to help Levi with his orgasm. Hot rods of white shoots all over since Erwin's hands are shaking.

Seeing the mess they made, Levi's eyes instantly widen at the scene while Erwin pulls out with a pop. Erwin lazily cleans his flaccid cock for him, licking it dry from the base up to the tip and finally removes Levi from his ties. He reaches out for a towel to wipe him off sensing that the smaller man was too tired to even move a finger.

Erwin knew him far too much to know that he didn't appreciate crusted sperm on his body.

After he has successfully cleaned him up, he pulls Levi to his chest as he settles himself beside him with a satisfied grin in his face.

"Don't you need to say something?" Erwin fingers the strands of hair that has matted at the nape of Levi's neck.

"Fuck you."

Erwin sighs in defeat.

"How about a thank you…" He begins.

"You're welcome." Levi snores and he falls asleep despite the fact that they haven't even eaten breakfast yet.


End file.
